Qian Chen
Qian Chen was a cultivator Su Ming met, when he joined Evil Spirit Sect. Appearance Qian Chen was a thin, middle-aged man with an ugly face that somewhat resembled a monkey.Ch. 606 Personality Qian Chen is quite clever. Often he was able to determine a person's character after few words exchanged, Except Su Ming's. He had observe people's moods and knew who had to be oppressed, who had to be fawned upon, who had to be treated aloofly, and who he had to be friendly towards.Ch. 607 Qian Chen created 'Absolutely-Do-Not-Provoke' chart. Su Ming was the first person he met, that he ranked in the first tier in his 'Absolutely-Do-Not-Provoke' chart. Ch. 611 He was known to swear oaths very often.Ch. 1260 Background When Qian Chen was about to become the seal bearer, eldest disciple in Western Deity Sect, he was framed and forced to leave by the son of current Li Shou. His cultivation base was destroyed and his lover snatched. That led to Qian Chen fleeing into Bright Yang Vortex. Then he arrived at the Berserkers' world.Ch. 1262 History Book 3 After investigation of Sect Elder Zhao Chong's death, Su Ming was send away at the foot of Evil Spirit Mountain, where all the laborers and the disciples who had no right to enter the Outer Sect stayed. There he met Qian Chen. Qian Chen tried to test Su Ming to determine his character. He was dumbfounded, when he was failing. First, he put Su Ming in the third tier in his 'Absolutely-Do-Not-Provoke' chart. Moment later, he moved him into second tier. Su Ming used Qian Chen to test Grass Knot Records.Ch. 609 He filled Qian Chen with misfortune, by using faint power of the Curse. Many unlucky things happened to him. After descend of Eastern Wastelands Tower, Immortals and Evil Immortals battled for the right to enter it. Qian Chen sticked close to Su Ming to survive. In meantime he was explainingto him most important cultivators in other sects.Ch. 642 Su Ming figured out that he didn't belong to Evil Sect and he was not even Immortal. Qian Chen really wanted return home.Ch. 643 When the battle started, Su Ming told Qian Chen to fake being dead. Qian Chen quickly understood and pretended to be attacked. He fell down and hide under the stone.Ch. 646 After Di Tian's clones and magical body were destroyed, Immortals sent reinforcements to fight Berserkers. Su Ming reached Life Matrix Realm, summoned Great Yu Imperial City and started melting it's ice. Power supressing Immortals increased. As a last resort, Immortals sent three treasures through the last Relocation Rune.Ch. 695 A lot of Berserkers died and were heavily injured. Remaining Immortals in the the Land of Berserkers got orders to retreat to their places, activate protection runes and await next descend of other Immortals.Ch. 696 When Su Ming was chased by Immortals' blue sword, he said to Qian Chen to go to the place of Evil Spirit Sect and wait for him there.Ch. 697 On his way to Evil Spirit Mountain, Qian Chen run into an old man. Thanks to his divine ability he saw that it was a bald crane. The bald crane saw how clever Qian Chen was and he made him a partner in crime to con other people.Ch. 701 Once thay ran into young woman and a yellow mutt.Ch. 708 When Qian Chen was licked by dog, while he was pretending to be dead, he felt somethin off about the mutt. With his divine ability he could see, that this yellow dog was actually a dragon. At the same moment he heard the bald crane proposing to kill the dog, cook him and eat. That caused Qian Chen to actually faint.Ch. 709 The bald crane failed at his con. It and Qian Chen were following Yu Xuan and Xiao Huang submissively. Yu Xuan was taking out her anger at Xiao Huang. The dragon was taking out its anger at the bald crane. And the bird was taking out its anger at Qian Chen. Then they all were noticed by Su Ming.Ch. 717 When Qian Chen saw Su Ming he was on a verge of crying from happiness. After Yu Xuan introduced herself, second senior brother suddenly asked her, when she is gonna marry Su Ming. Everyone present was stunned. Su Ming called Qian Chen to go with him, the bald crane went along too.Ch. 718 Qian Chen, who was traumatized by all the bullying, sticked close to Su Ming and never left him. He was scared of the bald crane, frightened by the mutt, and terrified of the woman. After the bald crane learned few skills from second senior brother, it tested its new skills on Qian Chen and made him his steed.Ch. 719 Qian Chen sweared that once his power would be restored when he left the Land of Berserkers, he would definitely make the crane pay.Ch. 720 One day a black longship from Morning Dao Sect arrived at Freezing Sky Island. The newcomers were recognized as members of Morning Dao Sect.Ch. 735 Yu Xuan and Xiao Huang decided to help Su Ming. They all fought against Dao Slaves.Ch. 736 When Su Ming was gravely injured, people from Ninth Summit charged out. They wanted to repay Su Ming for saving them from Si Ma Xin. They were self-destructing to keep Dao Yuan and his guard away from Su Ming. Dao Slave 21 killed all of them.Ch. 740 With a kiss Yu Xuan transferred her Abyss Death Aura to Su Ming, after which she lost her consciousness. Xiao Huang escaped with Yu Xuan. Remaining four Dao Slaves were killed, but Dao Yuan summoned a thousand black longships to descend.Ch. 742 Terrified Qian Chen pulled out a knife and stood next to Su Ming protecting Ninth Summit. Qian Chen fainted due to Su Ming and was sent to the cave abode together with the bald crane. Ch. 743 Ninth Summit and everyone on it were saved, when Su Ming accepted offer from ancient will from Yin Death Region and became a Yin Death's Child.Ch. 745 Qian Chen stayed at the Ninth Summit.Ch. 746 Book 6 Qian Chen had left the Berserkers' world on his own not long after Su Ming went to the Barren Lands of Divine Essence. After a return to Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos, Qian Chen witnessed a grand event, which was the appearance of the third Child of Morus Alba in True Victory Colony World.Ch. 1261 Every time he returned to Western Deity Sect to make offerings to his Master, others caused troubles for him. When he visited Freezing Winter Sect, their treasure was lost and Qian Chen was made accountable for it. As Qian Chen was investigated about stealing Freezing Winter Sect's jade wire, he swore the oath, saying that if his words were lies, the planet would immediately shatter. And then some planets crumbled. When he quickly made another oath, it self-fulfilled too as powerful whirwind started raging. Despite his pursuers wanted to stop him, he swore again that if he stole their jade wire, then a Child of Morus Alba would come to personally punish him. Just in that moment Su Ming was passing by. When disciples of Freezing Winter Sect noticed him, they greeted him as a Child of Morus Alba, because he looked the same. Qian Chen was suprised that was Su Ming he met in the Berserkers' world. He recounted his tale to him and explained forces of power in the four Great True Worlds of Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos. Qian Chen led him to True Sky Hill World, where Bai Su once lived as a mortal. In the village on one planet, Su Ming fused the Celestial Maiden's soul into a woman from Bai Su's family. Su Ming figured out Qian Chen needed help. Qian Chen told him about his troubles in Western Deity Sect and Su Ming decided to help him, because they were old friends. Qian Chen was suprised by Su Ming's casualness. Once Su Ming changed Qian Chen’s appearance into an old man and his presence, they left towards Western Deity Sect. As Su Ming used God of Berserkers' Palm, an enormous hand covered all thirteen planets of Western Deity Sect. After it furled into a fist, the planets and all cultivators were reduced to nothingness. Qian Chen was left dumbstruck. Then they arrived at Northern Waves Sect, which was destroyed in an instant too. The same happened to Zhennan Xun Sect. Then enraged Li Tian Wang appeared.Ch. 1263 He was in disbelief, when he saw manifested huge butterfly and took Su Ming for a Child of Morus Alba. Su Ming used his powerful will and forced him to kneel, shattering his golden armor. The mighty pressure made his cultivation base to freeze and all of his life force to be destroyed. Seeing powerful Li Tian Wang breathe his last made Qian Chen’s heart shudder.Ch. 1264 Su Ming told him to leave and Qian Chen left.Ch. 1265 Powers Qian Chen had few divine abilities. None of them were offensive. One of them allowed him to see through the true form of certain objects. Quotes "He's an ace! He's definitely an ace! This isn't about him having a high level of cultivation, but is a matter about him having a powerful background, or else it'd be impossible for him to be so composed at his age!' Qian Chen immediately made an assumption. These are the most troublesome ones! This person can rank in the third tier on the 'Absolutely-Do-Not-Provoke' chart I've made after examining all the people sent here through the twenty years I've worked in the laborers' lodge!" Reference List Category:Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos Category:Male Characters Category:Characters